great_war_of_2774_the_2nd_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Jake the Peg
Overview Jake The Peg (real name Rolf Harris) is a side antagonist who faces against Bottle Top Bill in the Child Kidnapping Arc. Rolf is a deranged ex-stage performer who discovered a wooden staff, which he named 'Third Leg', and initially used it as a part of acts. However the staff spoke to him, and controlled his mind so that he would use his acts not to spread kindness, but to manipulate and murder children to use their souls as fuel for his staff. When powered, his staff has the ability to control the minds of anyone within a five meter radius, and when finished with a person, they will be left in a paralysis type state for 5 seconds. Child Kidnapping Arc "This is an ecstasy of POWER!" - Jake the Peg After finally being caught by the elite police force Paw Patrol, Rolf was arrested and sent to Adventure Bay Prison, being charged with multiple counts of manslaughter, child abuse, and many more. On his arrival, however, he was informed that he had a visitor. Entering the meeting room, and unbeknownst to him, was an agent of the Dark Army. The unknown agent was brief but was able to inform Rolf that he could give him a chance to escape as long as he followed their instructions. Rolf would be set free as long as afterwards he would go to Bobsville and do anything necessary to lure out legendary hero, Bob T. Builder. Rolf agreed to these terms and signed off on the deal, unknowingly giving the Dark Army control of his soul. Once again using his Jake the Peg alias, he set off to Bobsville to cause some chaos. On arrival, Jake set up a booth in the center of the town, attracting the attention of passersby. He waited until there were enough people to feed on to activate his staff. Soulless corpses were scattered all across the ground, and Jake's staff was at full power. However, Jake was suddenly shot at, narrowly missing his head. The shooter was revealed to be Bottle Top Bill, having fled to Bobsville after Shen's forces killed his girlfriend Corky in a shootout. Bill had learned of Jake's connections with the Dark army and was planning to get information out of him, no matter the cost. Both Jake and Bill begin to duke it out with Bill having the upper hand being made out of plastic, making him immune to the mind control effects. Jake was still able to use attack and defense magic against Bill however, so Bill could only shoot Jake from behind without having is bullets reflected back at him. Jake might've been more powerful, but Bill was more agile so, in the end, Jake was flanked by Bill and took a shotgun blast from Bills 'Junkosaur' shotgun. Jake was critically injured, coughing up blood with his skin tore open from his back. Bill demanded information, but Jake only responded by aiming his own staff at his forehead, begging for his own soul to be taken by it. The staff seemed to happily oblige, and soon Jake's staff fired a beam of intense energy at Jake's forehead. And soon, Jake's head burst like a balloon, leaving Bill covered in blood, pieces of skull and brain matter, and worst of all, no answers. The survivors from Jake's attack thanked Bill for defeating Jake the Peg, but Bill didn't have time to celebrate. His only option was to try and find Bob T. Builder himself, and try to get some answers from him.